corazon dañado
by Sr.Box
Summary: Mitad uchiha mitad uzumaki heredero del sabio, que abriera pasado si el heredero del sabio trata de unir a los trasmisores de sus hijos indra y azura. pasaremos la historia de este idividuo en el mundo de naruto (naruhina) (sasusaku) es mi primer fic


Corazón dañado

Mitad uchiha mitad uzumaki heredero del sabio, que abriera pasado si el heredero del sabio trata de unir a los trasmisores de sus hijos indra y azura. (Naruhina y sasusaku)

ewe es mi primer fanfic y no sé cómo comenzar el fic entonces lo comienzo con un flashback.

Pues comencemos yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

Cap. 1

(Flashback)

Era una mañana lluviosa en konoja ay vemos un niño de 8 años de tamaño 1.25 cm peli blanco pantalón largo negro y una camiseta blanca con el símbolo del clan uzumaki y lleva una pequeña libreta roja que se nota que es vieja pero bien cuidada que tiene muchas y ese niño es yu uzumaki

Yu: (suspiro) no tengo ganas de ir al campo de entrenamiento prefiero quedarme en casa y escribir la forma de hacer ese maldito jutsu (suspiro) ni siquiera sé cómo llamarlo y lo peor que está lloviendo no puede ser una mañana muy buena

De lo legos se ve una gran bola de fuego que viene del campo de entrenamiento

Yu: oh este óbito, espera porque está haciendo jutsu de elemento katon y ay agua creo que no es muy inteligente, mejor apresuro el paso

Óbito: jutsu bola de fuego ah (voz cansada) jeje bueno si sigo así lograre mejorar y para cuan yu vendrá ya me estoy cansado de esperar y de entrenar le tengo que enseñar lo nuevo jutsu que se y el me iva a enseñar el jutsu que está haciendo por esa libreta que tiene

Yu: hermano óbito (saluda con una sonrisa)

Óbito: ey al fin vienes pensé que nunca ivas a venir

Yu: ey el que siempre llega tarde y mete excusas eres vos

Óbito: si no dije que metiste una excusa, bueno dejemos la pelea de ver quien tiene la razón y vamos por lo bueno quieres ver el nuevo jutsu que aprendí

Yu: bueno pero es un jutsu de elemento katon ¿verdad?

Óbito: si como lo supiste (cara deprimida estilo anime) ey eres psíquico me lo leíste de la mente

Yu: no es que se cuándo venia se notó una gran bola de fuego y por qué en la lluvia no se debilita el jutsu

Óbito: primero: es la bola de fuego y la ago. En la lluvia para mejorarla porque si se debilita en el lluvia y me pongo a entrenar el jutsu en la lluvia me iré acostumbrando a la lluvia u otra situación y segundo: que es lo que me querías mostrar ese jutsu raro que estas asiendo aun eres demasiado joven mi opinión de para aprender un jutsu

Yu: wooo (cara de pikachu sorprendido) si eres un gran ninja se nota que seguro vas hacer hokage y si te mostrare el jutsu raro que estoy haciendo (yu abre la pequeña libreta) mira y sorpréndete que el próximo hokage después que tu jijijijiji (pequeña risitas)

Óbito: wow si te ingeniaste que el chakara elemental valla Asia el brazo de individuo aunque me hace recordar el jutsu de mi sensei minato el jutsu racengan

Yu: no es una copia, talvez si es casi el mismo propósito que el racengan pero va por el chakara elemental y el racengan no va usa solo chakara normal y no es una esfera en la mano y mi jutsu es en todo el brazo y puede ser de 3 elementos katon, Futon y raiton

Óbito: pero tú sabes cuál es tu chakara elemental?

Yu puso la cara de pikachu sorprendido y óbito se cae en forma anime

Yu: no importa solo devo esperar que mi chakara sea de katon, Futon o raiton

Óbito: y si te sale doton o suiton

Yu: me suicido y espero que mi próxima vida tenga una del elemento que requiero

Óbito golpea un fuerte golpe a yu por su estupidez

Óbito: que tratas de decir chiquillo tonto porque dice tienes que saber que la vida es lo más preciado de un ser

Yu: tu como sabes eso pero igual no tengo nada que perder en intentarlo nadie se va ala mentar mi muerte, soy huérfano y no conozco ningún pariente vivo

Se sintió un gran golpe sobre la cabeza de pobre uzumaki

Óbito: si SOS un chiquillo idiota rin y yo nos preocupas por ti sabes que eres como un hermano menor para mí y rin

Yu: (con mirada agacha) pero igual ni mis padres murieron y ni siquiera sé quién eran el viejo hokage no me lo quiere decir o no sé si él sepa quién sean y eso solo me deja un mal sabor de boca

Óbito: bueno yo también no conocí a mis padres ellos murieron cuando yo era un bebe y me cuida mi abuela y almenas sé que es una familia gracias a ella

Óbito ase una asíon con el brazo sacándose los goggles

Óbito: mira estos son mis goggles me los dio mi abuela diciéndome que eran de mi papa y siempre los atesore y te lo quiero dar ati para cuando lo utilices te tiene que siempre estar recordando a mí que siempre estaré al lado tuyo

Yu: pero es de tu padre y seguro que es para ti

Óbito: no importa siempre cuando lo uso me siento seguro pero si tú la tienes me sentiré mejor a si estás seguro (Mientras lo decía ponía los goggles de óbito se los piso a yu)

La lluvia en ese día era suave y izo que esa amistas se reforzara aún mas

Fin de capitulo 1


End file.
